


Mixed Divinities // DreamNotFound // Slowburn // Strangers to Lovers

by LegallyDumb



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Blood, DNF, Dream Team SMP Lore (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gods AU, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Making Out, Minecraft, Multiple Relationships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roleplay, Strangers to Lovers, Twelve Gods of Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), dreamnotfound, eventual smut(?), lgbtq+, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegallyDumb/pseuds/LegallyDumb
Summary: "I could start fires with what I feel for you."-In a time of heroes and villians, gods and monsters, the 12 Olympians and their surrounding brethren enjoy Mount Olympus in all its white-marble, lust-drenched, divine glory. They have everything they could ever want and anything they'd need they can easily achieve. They are unbreakable. They are life itself.But even divine beings have their ups and downs - enter George - Persephone - and the naive, coddled image of power he's viewed his entire sheltered life. Pretty crier, bad liar, it almost seems too easy to take advantage of him and his almost admirable, immature innocence - but innocence is meant to be broken.In comes Dream - Hades - almost the opposite embodiment of George. With his otherworldly, underground prison, almost endless duties, and quiet lonliness, a very interesting situation throws the two of them together and reveals several things more. Maybe George isn't so innocent and sweet. And maybe Dream isn't so bad.The ice always needs his fire.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 44





	1. Author's Note(s)

**Author's Note:**

> please make sure to read this chapter for a few disclaimers :)

_**TW: Mention of rape.** _

**Hi all! This is my original story of the Dream SMP in a Greek Gods AU. Unless I’ve been living under a rock, I haven’t seen anything like this so far. I love the SMP and Greek mythology, so I thought it would be great to mash it all into one… hopefully you’ll enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!**

**  
****Also, a little side note, please don’t get into arguments about which god/goddess/mythical hero you think each character would be. It actually did take me quite a bit to assign them each a certain mythological figure, a multi-step process of analyzing their zodiac (which didn’t always matter in most cases) the god I think they would be, and their SMP PERSONALITY. On that note, keep in mind these characters are based off their SMP personas. Though they are gods, their actual names will be used.**

**I did actually do a lot of internal arguing about whether it would be right to make Ranboo Hades, but in the end, Dream prevailed - because, like Hades, though he is seen and can be evil, he has soft spots for certain people. And George - like Persephone - is also usually a bit too naive and trusting, but can also be _deadly_. Sapnap, Eret, and whoever would be Zeus were other ones I debated on - but in the end, I assigned which characters I thought were right.**

**A few things to remember whilst reading:**

  * **Each character will look like my half-canon half-fanart inspired interpretation of what they look like on the Dream SMP**


  * **There will be violence. Will it be overly graphic? No. Will it be a bit disturbing for light-stomached readers? Y _es_.**


  * **I’m aware that Persephone’s story is often called - by historians - the _RAPE_ of Persephone but the official definition for the way rape was used in that sentence is “ _to be seized; carried away_ ,” as in KIDNAPPING. There is no sexual assault present in Dream and George’s relationship.**


  * **Not every character will be completely realistic to the god they embody.**


  * **Not every character will play a major role.**


  * **This fic is heavily inspired by Lore Olympus on Webtoon.**


  * **I don’t have the story planned out as much in the more future chapters, but TWs will be added (if necessary).**


  * **Each character primarily embodies their SMP persona.**


  * **THE GODS ARE - PRIMARILY - NOT RELATED AS THEY ARE IN THE OFFICIAL MYTHS! This is one of the most important points to understand - Demeter and Persephone/Kore are not related in this story. Other characters are not as well. NO, DREAM IS NOT GEORGE'S UNCLE AS IN THE ORIGINAL TALE! NO INCEST HERE PEOPLE!**



**That is all. Best reading ahead!**

  
  



	2. Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beginning to begin a great tale.

Once upon a time, at the beginning, chaos reigned.

When I say beginning, I _mean_ it. This was no soft-cotton tale, no unicorns in the sky or dancing rainbows, this was the very beginning of time itself. The beginning of the beautifully damned race that was acursed with the name "humankind." Ironically enough, there was no humanity in them to be seen. They were always selfish little bastards, who preyed on their own unseen downfall, one way or another.

There was a king, a big and powerful, mighty and murderous one, tall. His name was Cronus. He was the leader and youngest of the first generation of titans, all-mighty creatures who reigned over the earth like endless skyscrapers. The tale is actually quite a mundane one - he dispatched his father, Uranus, the creator of the universe, by cutting off his testicles. After he had been overthrown successfully, he took his sister, Rhea, as his wife. They ruled over the world his father had created and ushered in a "Golden Age."

As most stories go, it is in the most brutal of ironies that something happens to ruin this peace. And, to add to the irony, Cronus learned, with great disgust and fear, one of his future children would overthrow him like he overthrew his father. To prevent this from happening, after his wife had given birth each time, she had not a moment spared to look at her offspring before her desperate husband snatched it and devoured it. It went this way with the first three of his children. When the fourth one came, a child named Philza, Rhea wrapped a rock in soft clothing, and Cronus swallowed it, thinking it his child. The baby was hurried away to a safe cavern, to be raised away from his murderous father. Rhea couldn't bear to watch another of her children be so thoughtlessly swallowed. 

The child grew and grew, and grew to became a strong man, blessed with both acquired and inherited gifts. Finally, Philza returned and forcefully engorged the contents of his father's stomach - and out came three children, all fully grown and delirious with confusion, but blessed with the same godly strength... Puffy, Dream, and Sapnap. And they would need that godly strength, oh yes indeed, for the war that followed. A war between almost-angelic deities and monstorous beings. The war raged for hundreds of years, interminable with fighting. But there always is an ending to every tale, and this one was a good one - the titans were defeated and locked deep into the wretched bowels of the earth, where they would toil for eons.

And so Philza established Mount Olympus in the sea-surrounded country of Greece upon a mountain talked about with wonder, for the legends surrounding it were incredible. A magnificent palace was built of quartz. Philza, Dream, and Sapnap all drew straws for the domains they'd rule over. Philza got the earth and Mount Olympus, which was much deserved for all his feats. Sapnap got the beautiful seas, and Dream got the Underworld. Dream wasn't too bothered by it in the end - he always _was_ the more solemn and cunning of the three. But was that shown often? No, no it was not.

The gods reproduced and mated and even invented humankind - the bastards mentioned in the beginning of this most peculiar tale - and let them sip from the heavenly cups of ambrosia, the nectar of the gods. Soon, the gods multipled, minor and major alike. But one thing was true about all this - they were Olympians and they were better than the rest. And that would always be.

The centuries passed mostly peacefully, wars were involved, yes, but none as brutal and earth-decimating as the war between Philza and his father. The age saw many great heroes, and the gods often met mere mortals who seemed like they were their match, but they were always dealt with one way or another. The Olympians enjoyed lives of power and luxury. Many things were guaranteed for them.

Except love.

And so, that is where this story begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 1 will be coming soon! i'm trying to work out a posting schedule for myself. tbh i honestly considered making DreamXD zeus but quickly gave up on that idea because of all the plotholes :') also it should be noted that though most characters family ties have been cut in this story, all 4 - not 6! - children of cronus ARE related
> 
> puffy - demeter  
> philza - zeus  
> dream - hades  
> sapnap - poseidon


	3. 1 - The One Who Shines Brighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's great to be a god,  
> tread where mortals have not trod,  
> be defied when really you're a sham,  
> be an object of devotion,  
> be the subject of psalms,  
> it's a terrifying notion.  
> (It's Tough To Be A God - Elton John)

The day would have been beginning soon by the time George rose.

He knew other gods were lazy, oh yes, they were. But today George had an objective, a goal. Floods and almost endless rain had deluged the islands for the past three days, no doubt results of Sapnap's despondence at yet another shoddy love affair that had been occurring for months behind his back he'd only just been made aware of. Philza had been moaning and groaning about it until he'd finally set out to do something. It wouldn't come easy, but if they didn't stop, he'd _make_ them. And no one ever refuses the king of the gods - except his own brother, who was always brash and fierce enough to try. No doubt their version of "playful fighting" was a mini-war that would eradicate an island in the span of an hour. But when George had went to sleep, he'd heard nothing.

And today the sun was set to rise. 

He rose from the surrounding silk covers rubbing the remains of sleep from his eyes. His bed was so comfy, so warm, that for a split second he pondered staying in a little longer. But the nymphs at the sacred springs wouldn't wait. Nothing waits, even for the gods. 

Truth be told, George was terribly lonely. He'd finally been allowed on Olympus by Puffy, Philza begrudgingly agreeing, because Puffy was all too kind. Previously, he'd lived on a little secluded island paradise, with everything he could ever want but human interaction - _also_ Puffy's doing. Though they weren't really related, the goddess of agriculture and all her motherly instincts sometimes smothered George. Smothered him to the point he felt like he was drowning in the Aegean Sea. And he couldn't help but admit how annoyed he was that the other gods had somewhat agreed with her decision. 

_They think I'm dumb. They think I can't handle myself. They think I can't do **anything**_. He thought sourly. Funny enough George was protesting his childness, he really did look like one with his lip pointing out like that.

There was something undecidedly infuriating in being treated as a child and nearly everyone agreeing. Those who didn't said nothing because they were too lazy to, and if they did, they never really said much else... like Schlatt, the drunken, lustful, clamarous god of wine, revelry, and sex, who once bellowed hysterically how "kids gotta grow up and spread their wings eventually" but said nothing more. He was rarely on Olympus anyway, instead preferring to travel with his band of half-naked women who were all too happy to do whatever he wanted. George shuddered unconciously - he didn't want to _think_ about whatever Schlatt got up to in his free time with those women. He didn't want to think about _those_ adult aspects of life. He wanted something more. Something to give him the feeling he wasn't a kid anymore.

From his miraculous birth, George had been immediately almost _claimed_ by Puffy. Maybe it was the way their skin was that same fragile, porcelain-white translucent hue. Maybe it was the way she saw George's innocence as not to be corrupted, like the other god's had been. Maybe it was the way her brothers were loud and murderous and prone to fighting, but Puffy had clamped onto George with an almost maternally-ridden desperation. Most of the other gods had agreed, of course, that it was in their best interest to ensure he grew up with no attempts upon his life, whatever. Philza constructed an island for him to live on, a small piece of land near Kos, where no mortal was allowed to touch. It remained unnamed and only lived on by George. Until finally, finally, _finally_ , for yet another reason kept from him, George was allowed on Mount Olympus. He'd met the other gods, of course, but not all of them. And now he was interacting with them day-by-day. It was weird after his forced isolation.

Today his lack of real acquaintances was going to end, however. He'd heard about the nymphs that bathed in the springs on Delos, Alyssa's island. He'd also heard how they were lovers of good poetry and very elusive. Ignoring what Puffy had said at his plan, and also the fact she'd firmly denied it, George was set on meeting them - if he could find a way to get out of Olympus without someone catching him.

" _You're not on house arrest_ ," Puffy would say each time. Her actions spoke louder than her words, though, and she'd forbidden him from leaving.

George stood up fully and parted the gold-embossed curtains whenever he saw the first slivers of sun peaking through. He _could_ do this. He _would_.

George's chambers on Olympus were gorgeous, a large room - made with the marble customary for the entire palace - with two fainting couches in front of a table carved from deer antlers. Generous shelves of books stood along the walls, most of the literature being from George's little island he'd brought over himself, along with a closet carved from the wood of a weeping lily tree. There were no windows in Olympus, simply big open cutouts where glass should have been, and opposite a wall inlaid with golden murals of the legendary titan-god war was a big open terrace outfitted with carved buttresses that led out so you could see the front of the palace in all its splendor. There was a small room through an open doorway, and that was where George slept. He assumed it was originally mean to be a closet of some sorts, with its entirely round perimeter, but he would never have need for a closet this big. Plus, all the shelves on the walls made of driftwood were right near his head, so he could reach out and put whatever he was reading at the moment right by him when he was tired, so it was there when he woke up.

It also gave him a bit more privacy, something that was in demand, on a place where nothing was secret for long, if it had ever managed to be in the first place. He'd added a double layer to the curtains when he'd decided to sleep in the "little" area, and now he pushed them back to see the sun rise.

The sun god, Eret, stood on his chariot, made of polished gold and inlaid with rubies. Two pure-white stallions that were half made of an ethereal light with manes that swam and shone in the sun pulled it, eyes shining with sea-glass blue light. Eret themselves was wearing a tunic made of white silk, tied with a red-and-gold braided sash, that spread out to their feet and billowed in the breeze like a cape. They had a halo of light shaped like a many-pointed crown spreading out from the back of their head, almost blocking the view of their sun-kissed skin and brown curls. Out from every pore of their body shone blessed golden light, bathing them in sun, outlining them as if to show they were better than the rest. As Eret almost flew, joyous and beautiful in the sky, ripe with promise of a new day, sun spread out from every part of their being, and the night sky vanished behind them. No matter how many times George watched it, he was always amazed. Maybe that was what they wanted, to put on a show. They were the sun, the life itself.

But something else amazed him this time. 

As Eret's purebred horses bounded over the last bit of inky night sky, they turned - and looked right at George. George nearly jolted backwards with a start. As easy as breathing, Eret stepped off the chariot. If they were a mortal, they should've plummeted to their death - but they simply did not. Like they were made of air itself, Eret flew slowly and peacefully across the sky, downwards towards George. Their stallions took the lead and flew away with the chariot, as they were supposed to do. George parted the curtains in an almost unconscious awe. If he were mortal, looking at Eret would've hurt his eyes. But as he stared upon them, as a god, he felt nothing.

"George!"

Eret's feet touched the lip of marble. They were wearing leather sandals interwoven with golden chains. While Tubbo wore his winged sandals to fly, Eret needed nothing. They simply existed on a better plane.

 _I wonder if I can learn to fly_ , George wondered dimly before focusing his attention back on Eret before him.

"Eret, what are you doing here?" Their radiant form seemed like it was too big for the small room they now both stood in. It felt wrong.

"We met briefly before, but I couldn't help but notice your confusion in this situation you've been wondering about."

"What situation?" George asked, because he genuinely didn't know.

"You want to get out of here. I'm all-seeing and saw your conundrum." Eret gestured grandly around them, wide smile splitting their face, a smile like the sun. "I can help you."

George almost couldn't believe his ears.

"Is there... a price? Something you want? Is this a prank?" George's voice was nearly incredulous. There was one rule with dealing with the gods - never accept unless you know all the terms.

"Ah," Eret's smile turned sheepish, "I see you've been hanging out with Tubbo too much."

"Yeah, he comes around a lot." George recalled the god of mischief and travel's last visit, where they made it seem they'd set out the eternal fire. Philza had never roared so loud, and now Tubbo was away performing a lot of tedious and dangerous deliveries to make up for the seemingly innocent offense.

"Anyways, there's no price."

"I don't believe you," George scrunched up his nose. "There always is a price, one way or another."

"There isn't. Are you saying you want there to be?"

"No, I'm not, I'm just saying that everyone wants something. Will you ask me for something in the future?"

"Can I look at your books?"

"What?"

Eret walked out of the archway in a way that said they were never told what to do, and into the expanse of George's room, where they looked more at place than in the smaller one. Browsing the shelves, Eret finally pulled out a leather-bound tome of poetry by an anonymous author.

"Alright, to set your mind at ease, I'm setting a price. Lend me this book."

"That's it?" George was remarkably nervous. He didn't want to mess up or make a false dealing with a god more powerful than him.

"Yeah. That's it. I swear on the River Styx." They said it oh-so-casually George felt like he'd fallen over. You don't _ever_ take back what you swear on the Styx. _Ever_. Most didn't throw the phrase around in such easy situations.

"Okay. Deal. I want to go to Delos and meet Alyssa's nymphs."

There was a pregnant pause at this. "If you were mortal, she'd surely kill you. Why do you want to see them?"

"They're... good at poetry." George finished lamely. That _was_ the actual reason, but it sounded so stupid now that he was saying it out loud.

"They're also sacred virgins." It took George a second to comprehend what Eret was implying. Once he did, his face went scarlet. 

"Oh, no, no, no, _no_. I don't... I don't swing _that_ way... I don't... I don't... I don't want to do that. I'm not interested." He blubbered, nearly tripping over his own feet.

Eret stood there like a stone, eyebrow raised comically at George's little outburst. Finally, they tucked the book in their tunic. "Well, I'll take you to them then, by all means!" They threw an arm around George's shoulders. "Don't let the big man know, though. He'd smite me. And don't let Puffy know, either, yeah?" Another eyebrow raise.

"Oh... kay?"

"Great! Now, just one question, have you ever flown before?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be leaving end notes for the god each smp character (appearing in the chapter) corresponds with at the end of each chapter :) these are for the characters not previously listed in prior chapters
> 
> alyssa - artemis  
> eret - helios  
> tubbo - hermes
> 
> dream will be mentioned in chapter 2 but probably won't make an appearance until chapter 3 ;)


End file.
